


Ink

by EzmEmily



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Benedict is in love, Bonding, Comic-Con, Cuddling, Dates, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Fun, Hanging Out, Holidays, Hotel Sex, Hugging, Naked Cuddling, Reading, Road Trips, Sneaking Out, Tattoos, Travel, dateing, tattoos are sexy, wonderful crazy woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Benedict is at Comic Con for the first time in his life promoteing the Penguins of Madagascar, he is asked a question by a girl in the audience(Aurora). She had pastel blue hair and tattoos. The pair run into each over at he Con a lot and become friends. But both then start to have feelings for one another. Will they fall for one another</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink

Aurora's POV

I was so excited as I finally got off the plane after a 19 hour flight, my legs felt like jelly when walking thought the terminal to collect my luggage. I felt like a new born deer learning to walk for the first time. My ears were still popping form the landing

I was living the dream. I was finally at the place I dreamed being at for a long time. I was going to be at Comic-Con 2014

I still could not believe it

I got to the luggage port and collected my suit case containing my everyday clothes and my Nightwing costume and also all the things I wanted signed like some of my small posters and my duffle bag with all my basic things and my laptop and Ipod, thing too keep me entertained in the hotel room. I was on my own on this trip. Back home I was quite the outcast mainly because of my appearance and that I am the biggest nerd back in Essex. But I decided that I never cared about what others think about me. I had no time for their negativity, after all life is about staying true to who you are

I decided that I would relax after such a long plane ride so I went to on of the mini cafe's in the airport to get some food and a good cold cola, that crap on the plane was flat as hell. 

Sitting on on of the love seats at the far end of the cafe I reached into my rucksack and pulled out a copy of the entire works of Sherlock Holmes and began to read 

One of the main reasons I had come here was not just to hang out with fellow cosplayers and by a stupid amount of nerdy stuff. But I heard that one of my idols was going to be here. The man who has played brilliant men like Steven Hawkins, Van Goth and of course the great Sherlock Holmes and how has been made a star by playing Khan in the Star Trek reboot and Smaug the dragon for the Tolkine books. Yes the one and only Benedict Cumberbatch 

UNDER SERIOUS WORK. BUSY WITH MY JOB I KNOW THIS CHAPTER SUCKS


End file.
